


Colours

by 1kaiey2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, i suck, idk - Freeform, keith-art major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kaiey2/pseuds/1kaiey2
Summary: Keith is an art major at Altea University and his school is having an art gallery with the students' works. He adopted brother Shiro makes a huge deal about it and tells all of Keith's friends. Hunk brings an unexpected friend, and Keith can finally see how beautiful the world is, especially with all its colours. EDIT: IM GONNA MAKE THIS A ONESHOT BECAUSE IM BETTER AT ANGST AND IM NOT EVEN INTERESTED IN THIS REALLY ANYMORE> SORRY GUYS> I DUNNO WHY IM NOT GOOD AT THIS GENRE BECAUSE IM A HOPELESS ROMANTIC LOL I JUST SUCK





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on my last one because it was really bad and I was suffering. Also, it was really early in the morning when I wrote it and I had no idea what was going on in my mind so I kind of forgot where I was going with it. To be 100% honest, I'm not sure where I'm going with this either. I just came up with it while I was playing Best Fiends and listening to Beyonce. I also know there is a lot of soulmate aus and stuff like this so sorry 'bout that. I am just experimenting. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated too. It helps a lot. Thanks!

     I am an art major at Altea University and my school is having an art showing today. I told my adopted brother Shiro and he made a huge deal bout it. He decided to tell all of my friends.

      So now, everybody is coming to see my art. Which means I have to look somewhat decent.

   I couldn't feel any less relaxed though. My art looks great. Even though to me, it's all black and white, I know it looks good. To be honest, I am glad I don't know what the colours look like. I feel like it would be too much to handle. Wondering which colour would look good with what. Black and white contrast great against each other. So to me, seeing the colours look so good together even being so different, is comforting. It makes the saying 'opposites attract' more convincing.

     Right now while I'm putting on my shoes I start to think about what my soulmate will look like. Will it be a girl? If so, what will her hair look like? Will it be long and straight or short and curly? Will she be shorter than me? Maybe taller? Then it occurred to me. What am I thinking? Why would it- the sound of my phone pulled me out of my thoughts. 

"It's Hunk. Hey what's up?" 

"Hey Keith. It's kind of last minute, but is it okay if I bring someone along with me to your art show?"

"Yeah. That's fine. I have to leave now but I'll see you guys there."

"Okay. Thanks. See ya."

 I got in my brand new Toyota Camry I adored and left to go to the art gallery. 

When I showed up I saw Matt's car and smiled, knowing Pidge and Shiro were here too. I walked up to the front and looked around for them. But I decided to just go to my own display to answer any questions. My display wasn't crowded but there was a few people there. Immediately, dispite the small amount of people, I was bombarded with questions. 

When the small group of people left, I decided to take a good look at my artwork. I think it's gorgeous. It is a portrait of the ocean with flowers on the beach, growing out of the sand. There was a sunset in the back with a cliff off to the side. The clouds only made the piece more beautiful. They made it look mystical. The flowers were swirling and they depicted that the wind was blowing them every which way. In the picture the waves were large and they were splashing off of the boulders in the water. Then, if you looked close enough, you could see footprints from two people in the sand, walking away from reality. What I'd do to be at the beach.

"Hey Keith!" I turned at my name and saw four smiling, familiar faces. 

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were coming, Allura."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I not inform you? "

"No, I don't think you did." Then a smile bloomed across her face while she spoke.

 "I'm here." 

"Thanks for telling me. Hunk, didn't you say you were bringing someone?" 

"Yeah. He is coming. He went to the bathroom. Oh I think he's right there." Hunk pointed directly behind me. I turned around and saw the most gorgeous face ever. He was tall and had tan skin, blue eyes, and- Wait. 

"Ooh! You brought Lance! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry Pidge. I forgot. I told Keith only because I wanted him to know someone he doesn't know will be with us."

I wasn't paying attention and whispered, "His eyes are blue.." Pidge gasped.

"Keith, oh my gosh, really? Did you-"

"BLUE EYES REALLY WOW KEITH DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS HOLY SHIT WOW."

"Chill, Matt. Let him meet the dude first." 

"Yeah Matt. Listen to Dad."

"Hey! Allura, don't-"

"Hey Hunk! Which one's into art?" Hunk pointed at me and smiled.

"That's Keith. He is the art major here. He is actually really good at it. See? Look at this." Then we were standing right in front of my painting and Lance looked stunned. But as soon as the look came, it was gone. 

"Wow. That's really awesome dude. You should teach me sometime. " Then he turned back to look at my painting once more. To me, he looked confused. His brows were furrowed and he wasn't smiling anymore. Then he slowly reached out, and touched the ocean. After some time, he turned to look at me then said, "Keith?" 

Then I was confused. 

"Hm?" He turned back to look at where his finger still was and smiled.

"This is a really beautiful colour." I felt the corner of my lips twitch up into a fond smile. Then I looked back to my friends and they were gone. How long have we been standing here? 

"We should go find our friends."

"Yeah, that'd be smart."

 

After the gallery was over I walked outside with all my friends. We decided to go eat dinner at a pizza place that I forgot the name of. While we walked to the pizza place I stood in the back of the group. I zoned out because I was staring at the little lake across the street. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped. 

"Woah there. Calm down. What's up? You look a little..gone."

"Oh yeah. I was looking at the lake over there." I pointed across the street but kept my eyes on him. While he looked over I said, "I think it looks really pretty. It's weird or I'm just imagining things, but I think it looks brighter, more magical, and calm tonight." Lance looked at me and smiled a smile that should be illegal. It was blinding, but I couldn't look away.

"Yeah. I think so too." That moment in time, was when I knew. This man is my soulmate. It wasn't because I think he is stunning, or because he seems nice. It was because when he smiled, there was a sea of flowers behind him. And I saw every one of those colours.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...? That was really short. But if you like it please tell me so I can continue and make the chapters longer. Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
